The Diamond Princess
by M.Shelley
Summary: Yay, another crossover! This is about Zuko's and Azula's little sister, who was abandoned because of her powers. She appears later in Matt Murdock's office and is sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. Just read it for more information ;) And Please Review! I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. Rated M, because who knows what is to come... Maybe even Loki x OC later...
1. Chapter 1

_One of the fire nation islands, two years after the war_

Zuko and Azula walked up to a small hut next to a great stone wall. They had searched for so long, now the rest of the Gaang had stayed back with Appa, because this was their moment of truth. What would they find? Her mother, or not her but another woman? Or nothing at all? Or… a grave?

For the first time in years Azula took her brother's hand out of free will. He gave her a surprised look. She blushed a little, "I'm just nervous.". As an answer her brother smiled nervously back at her. Together they went down to the hut.

Zuko knocked on the door. For a long time nobody opened and they almost thought, they had come in vain, but then the door was opened a few inches. The woman behind the door took a surprised breath before she opened the door fully.

For a few moments they stared at each other. Ursa had changed, but her children didn't doubt that this was their mother. She wore her hair differently, in an easy knot behind her back. It was still black, but a single white strain hung into her face. She stood not as straight as in their memory, and her face showed a few wrinkles. Her eyes were a little red and she had bags under them, she couldn't sleep that much, that was visible. Her clothing was a simple white blouse with a long reddish-brown skirt and a darker belt, holding both close to her thin body. Zuko wondered about that, his mother had never been heavy, but now she was almost skinny.

A second later he found himself and his sister in his mother's tight embrace. He could feel her cry, his sister was crying too. After a few moments his mother broke the hug and watched them curiously, a hand on their cheeks. "You finally found me. I was wondering how long you would need.", she said smiling. "Now come in."

Silently they followed her inside the small hut and sat down in front of a small lacquered table. A little vase with cherry tree flowers stood on it. Their mother came back with a tea pot and three cups.

Over the tea Ursa insisted on hearing every little detail of their search. Afterwards Zuko changed the topic, there was something he desperately wanted to know, "Mom, why didn't you just come back after the war?"

Ursa looked at him, surprised for a moment, but then her expression changed to a sad, but stern and maybe even hopeful one, "I waited for something that didn't happen yet. This is why I am here."

"One year after Azula was born your father and I had another daughter. But just when we wanted to give her a name, the midwives found that she would be no bender, but she had different powers that weren't natural at all. And before we could do anything Azulon had heard of it and ordered them to get rid of her."

Zuko and Azula listened in shock, they knew already that her grandfather had been a pretty ugly character, but that he would order his own newborn grandchild's death?

"Ozai and I chose not to tell you. For your own safety as well as for your respect for your grandfather. A few years later one of the former midwives told me they had brought her here and shoved her through a portal that had closed afterwards. And this is why I wait here, maybe it will open again and I would be able to get her back.", she wiped a few tears off her face afterwards, before smiling back at her children.

Azula didn't understand something, "But how would she know who you are? Maybe she found a new family."

"She was given a small wooden medallion, like you were too, where it was written when she was born, who her parents are and what positions they have."

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarter_

Nick Fury stormed into the conference room where Maria Hill, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rodgers, as well as Bruce Benner and Thor were sitting, "Everyone prepare! Matt Murdock just called from New York. He's sending someone over, someone dangerous."

Immediately everyone stood. Nick Fury tapped on a tablet a few times and a few pictures appeared on the wall. They showed a girl in ninja like clothing, another one was a headshot of her without the mask, she was black haired, had amber eyes and the palest skin they had yet seen.

"She is called Kasai. All we know about her is that she can't be that old and only appeared working for the Hand, an organization fighting Matt in New York, so she probably was raised by them. She's an elite fighter, but we don't know that much of her fighting technique because even Matt didn't have a lot of contact with her. She seems to avoid conflict or she was just not deployed that often, so maybe she was thought a secret weapon.

She appeared at Matt's office and said she wanted to change the sides, thus he's sending her here. We are now going to pick her up at the airport and drive her here. We have a nice room for her, whatever powers she has."

Black Widow protested, "But how do we know she's not just a spy sent by the Hand? Or she just plans to kill us all at once?"

"We cannot be sure about her objectives, but you can interrogate her once she's here, Ms. Romanoff.", Fury said, already walking out the door.

 _Airport near the Headquarter, 15 minutes later_

They were all nervously scanning the arriving plane, all standing next to a hastily organized s.w.a.t. bus. The people went down the gangway one after another, all looked common. The last person to emerge the plane was a young girl, clothed in a black vest with a black T-shirt underneath, black jeans and black sneakers. The only things with color were her amber eyes and a brown medallion on a red band around her neck.

The girl immediately got aware of them and scanned every one of them individual, in the end looking at Nick Fury suspiciously. Afterwards she hurried over to him. Scanning him again she said coldly, "You're Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D., I thought you would come to pick me up. I see, you brought support."

Fury retorted with a military like tone, "You're Kasai. You worked for the Hand. Now you are here."

"Now I am here, but I'm not Kasai any longer. I am Tan. It is an honor to meet you all.", with that she bowed and entered the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarter_

Tan was not surprised when the handcuffs were closed around her wrists. Nick explained they had a special cell in the headquarter that could withstand any power, and as long as they could not be sure about her intentions, she'd have to stay there.

Of course she was not happy about this. On the other hand, if she recalled the last weeks, the past three years, maybe a cell was the right place for her. In terms of justice she was as well a mass as a serial killer. In the last week more the first.

Fury and the others led her down to her cell. They all stopped suddenly when they saw, somebody was already in that cell. Somebody they knew all too well.

He grinned at the group, then he looked down at Tan "Hello, little troublemaker, nice to see you. Brother.", at the last word he nodded in Thor's direction. For a moment all stood still.

Until Tan broke the silence "Witcher, nice to see you too. How did you end up here so quickly?"

Thor was the first of the heroes to regain his ability to speak "Loki. But how? You died, how can you be here? What foul tricks are going on?"

Loki looked at his brother with an expression of pity on his face. He turned back to the girl and smiled again. Still speaking with Thor he said, "Of course not alone. I called Tan and she picked me up. It was a little bit experimental, but the outcome was quite fantastic, don't you think?"

Now all stared at the girl in front of them. Black Widow whispered, "But how…"

This time it was Tan's turn to grin. She went to Steve Rodgers, "Sir, would you please take out what is in my right pocket.", He did and one moment later he held up an old prepaid cellphone. Tan continued, "Loki visited the Hand before you had the great battle of New York. He had figured that they were better as his allies, and they knew a lot about the city. I stood behind the master when they talked. The master refused and Loki used his powers to turn his will. He wanted to do the same with me, but it did not work. So he saw my powers, he took my hand and brought me a few blocks away from the headquarter. There he told me about other worlds and that it was possible that my powers were enough to open small portals between them. I found that interesting, but refused to work with that Aliens. So we made a deal. We bought two of these cells, old Nokia cells that would even survive any kind of attack and whose the police would not be able to locate. We exchanged numbers and he would call me when he needed me. And then I came."

Thor looked at his brother angrily. Tony Stark eyed the cellphone suspiciously first, then the girl it belonged to. "So, you just helped him because you're such a nice girl or what?"

"No,", she grinned. Hair fell in her face, "I was promised a payment.". A sudden movement of her torso and the wooden medallion hung out of her collar. Tony wanted to reach out for it, but she shot him a death glare, "Hey, no touchy!"

Tony was still curious about it, "What is this? Some kind of rune stone? Some magic to help you, keep you young and sporty and all?".

Tan watched him as if she would kill him right away, then her expression saddened all of sudden. "No.", she almost whispered, "this is the only thing that I've got from my parents. I was raised and as soon as I understood what that meant the master took it. He would use it whenever he needed me to set me under pressure. Thus I killed many people, and helped even more agents of the hand to flee from justice, though I knew that it was wrong. But I couldn't think that he would destroy what little was left of a trail to my family. So, when I helped Loki we went back to the headquarter and he used his powers to make the master give it back to me. I saw in his eyes that he knew what that meant. Loki disappeared and now that they had nothing to hold against me I made the organization pay for what they did to me all those years."

Everyone now stared at her. Could this fifteen-years-old…

A guard stormed in and broke the silence, "Sir, Sir, there is someone on the phone. He says his name is Odin Allfather, and he wants to speak with you and Thor right now."

In a sudden movement Fury quickly shove Tan into the cell and he, and the rest, left the room to speak with Odin.

Inside the cell Loki helped Tan up. "I know you don't like to hear it, but you looked way less common in your ninja clothing."

Tan shot him a glare, in a matter of seconds her hancuffs fell to the bottom, sprung in pieces. "Honestly, how did they get you so fast and without super heroes?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, the plan was perfect."

"Oh, yes, I can see how perfect it was." Tan grinned at him, "I guess they wondered about a lot of dead people, huh? How many?"

"What would I know? A few dozens, maybe…"

"Oh, you don't count?"

"No. You do?"

"Yes. It keeps me calm in a battle."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How about you? How many did you count after we met last time?"

"279"

"What?!"

"Everyone in the Hand Headquarter, everyone I had some business with. Now Murdock and his crew can try to hold the Hand out of New York."

A deep coughing ended their little talk. Thor stood in the doorway. "Sorry to end your conversation, but father wants to see both of you."


End file.
